


Jaune's Redemption

by JustinEverything



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinEverything/pseuds/JustinEverything
Summary: Jaune has been hanging out with Ruby for some time now. As such, the three female members of JNPR, who were also Jaune’s girlfriends, have been feeling a bit neglected. When Jaune returns from his latest outing with Ruby, Nora, Lian, and Pyrrha decide to show Jaune just how much he’s been neglecting them. Things only escalate as the night goes on.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Harem, Jaune Arc/Lian Ren, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Jaune's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Wanderer5726] on Discord.

Jaune had been having a relaxing day. He’d woken up at noon and just let out a sigh of relief after realizing it was finally Saturday. It turned out to be a pretty fun Saturday as well. His scroll buzzed shortly after his late breakfast/lunch with a message from Ruby. She had asked him if he wanted to hang out and see that new Spruce Willis movie with her. He didn’t even think twice before he happily agreed to go. Though he did think it was kind of strange with how much Ruby wanted to hang out with him recently. They had been hanging out outside of class every day for the past week.

The movie was just what he was hoping for. A stupid mindless action movie with plenty of fight scenes, over the top stunts, explosions that didn’t always make sense, and tons of comedic one liners. It was really entertaining and the two students thoroughly enjoyed the movie. Afterwards, Ruby and Jaune got a few snacks on the way back to Beacon since they’d missed dinner.

It was almost 6:00 in the afternoon when the bullhead landed. As soon as the teens stepped off of the airship, Ruby jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She squeezed tightly and thanked him for going out with her before she dashed off in a shower of rose petals. Jaune just laughed at her antics and began walking to return to his dorm. 

After he got back was when his day started to go MUCH differently. Jaune didn't even get five feet into his dorm room before something hit his head and everything went dark.

Now it was hours later. Jaune groaned into the balled up T-shirt that was crammed into his mouth. He strained his wrists trying to break or loosen the sheets tied in knots and restraining his hands behind the back of the armless wooden chair he was sitting in. His ankles were also restrained with sheets as well to the chairs legs. His latest attempt at struggling free was extinguished by the current bane of his existence.

The feeling of three big, white, round, soft, and smooth asses rubbing up and down his cock. All of which were oiled up profusely with baby oil which had been applied by his captors.

His teammates who were also happened to be his three girlfriends. Nora Valkyrie, Lian Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. All three of these lovely ladies were bent over and surrounded the chair they had restrained him to. All three of them were shaking their asses along Jaune’s thick shaft, gliding and rubbing their smooth booties over every inch of it. Lian and Pyrrha had impeccable balance and were able to keep their butts shaking and not fall forward. Nora on the other hand had to support herself with her hands on the floor to keep her balance. 

Jaune would usually love this treatment from his three beautiful partners. However, normally he wouldn’t be tied down. He also would have cum by now. Instead, he had been edged to the brink of cumming FOUR times now. Not only that, but the girls had been going for three hours now. Every time Jaune got close and was about to cum, they would pull their rears away when they felt him start to squirm. After they pulled away, the girls would tease him without touching him. Namely by making out with one another directly in front of him and roaming their hands over every inch of their bodies. All the while Jaune couldn’t do anything but watch them with longing desire as he slowly lost the pleasure that had been built up. After some time letting Jaune settle, the girls would get back to work. They repeated this process four unsatisfying times. 

Nora looked over her shoulder at Jaune. His head was tilted back and his eyes were squinted shut from the pleasure. With a smug smirk, she asked, “What’s the matter Jaune?” She punctuated her question by wiggling her ass side to side, his cock hot-dogged in her crack and being held in by Pyrrha’s plump right cheek.

Speaking of the Mistral Champion, she heard Nora finally address Jaune. The three of them had agreed to give Jaune the silent treatment while “punishing” him. It was something else to make him stew while they teased him. Now though she was free to talk to him. “Do you like what we’re doing Jaune? Do you like your biiiig dick between our soft butt cheeks?” 

Lian spoke up as well. “Have you learned your lesson now? How you shouldn’t ignore your three beautiful and needy girlfriends to hang out with that little gothilita for an entire week?”

“Yeah! We need your attention more than her!”

Jaune actually whimpered while the ladies talked. His cock started pulsing, signaling to the girls who felt it with their asses that Jaune wanted...no, needed to cum once again. He nodded his head frantically trying to show he’d learned. Anything so that they would finally let him cum!

The three girls slowed their butt grinding to a stop. Jaune cock continued to throb with need, and the tied up blond let out another loud and long groan in disappointment. He waited for them to pull away like they had every time before. Only this time, they didn’t. Their plump warm cheeks stayed planted around his cock, holding it in place.

Nora looked to her two accomplices. “What do you say girls? Do you believe him? Think he’s had enough?”

Lian giggled. “I think he has Nora. He has to be really backed up by now. How about you Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha hummed in mocking thought then nodded. “Let's give him a break ladies. We’ve punished him enough.” 

“Always the caring one aren’t ya Pyr? Okay then, let’s give our sweet, patient Jaune what he really wants.”

Lian and Pyrrha nodded once to agree and simultaneously. All three of them pressed one of their ass cheeks into Jaune’s nine inch shaft, trapping it in a triangle of large, soft ass cheeks. Without wasting any time at all, the girls started up their grinding again. They traced up and down every inch of the cock they had sandwiched between their cheeks faster than they had all night.

Wet _‘schliking’_ noises echoed around the dorm from the oiled up asses easily sliding along Jaune’s dick. When the girls felt their cheeks start touching his tip, they slid back down to the base, almost slapping into his balls. Up and down, up and down, the girls giggled as Jaune started to squirm in his chair even more than earlier.

Jaune’s tied hands clenched tightly, his feet stretched out, and he bit down into the shirt in his mouth. However, neither the shirt nor biting down on it did anything to dampen his groans. “MMMMMMphhhhh!” Jaune let out a guttural roar as he finally fell over the edge and he finally had the release he’d been needing. 

Cum erupted out from Jaune’s trapped cock in thick ropes. Each one shot into the air and then immediately came back down, landing the girls still around his cock. Thankfully, the ladies were completely naked as strands of Jaune’s cum landed everywhere. From their butts to the middle of their backs, each girl had trails of hot, thick cum down their backsides.

All three girls were stunned silent when they felt the ropes of cum hit their backs. Nora was the first to look behind her to see their handy work. She wasn’t disappointed in the least. She couldn’t see everything on her, but she could see all the white on Lian and Pyrrha. “Oh. My. Dust! There’s so much! We really backed you up huh Jaune-Jaune~?”

The two others stood up, taking their oil covered butts away from Jaune’s now depleted cock. Pyrrha turned Lian around and gazed at her back. “Wow, Nora wasn’t joking Jaune. I don’t think you’ve ever cum this much at once before~!”

Lian stood up and stretched out her back. “It certainly feels like a lot.”

Jaune breathed heavily through his nose, still not fully down from his climax. He watched as the girls all stood up and stretched. They took turns admiring Jaune’s mess on each of their backs. Nora and Pyrrha even teasingly licked some up from Lian’s toned rear right in front of Jaune.

After the ladies finished their last little tease, and Jaune’s panting grew quieter as it steadied, silence befell the team. Lian broke the silence, “So, what now?”

Nora tilted her head while she thought. “Hmmm? Well, we could untie Jauney, I do think he’s learned his lesson. Ooooor…,” Nora’s devious smirk made Jaune worry about what the other option was going to be. “We could go shower and get cleaned up a bit, this oil is a bit messy, and then come back out to have some really fun with our little captive boyfriend here~.”

“Uh uh! Uh uh!” Jaune shook his head and tried to voice his disagreement with that idea, but the damn T-shirt gag in his mouth was still serving its new purpose too well.

“That sounds like a grand idea Nora!” Jaune whimpered and groaned in defeat when he heard Pyrrha agree with his cruel teammate. “Let's go. We’ll see you in a bit Jaune~”

Lian smiled warmly and nodded with the other two. She lent down and gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek and joined her other female teammates as they walked towards the door to their bathroom, leaving Jaune tied to his chair. Jaune could only watch his three sexy girlfriend’s naked, shiny, and cum covered backsides strutting out of the room, leaving him alone in their dorm.

Jaune heard a loud rush of water in the pipes to their bathroom, and then it was replaced by the quieter hiss of the shower head turning on. Jaune strained his wrists and feet again, trying to get free. The knotted sheets were too strong though and gave no leeway. However, the chair he was in creaked loudly when he would struggle. Jaune’s eyes widened as a new idea came to him. 

He thought about the logic behind his plan. Seeing as he couldn’t get himself free any other way short of someone dropping by to free him, and getting a front row view of his birthday suit, this seemed like the only option. 

Jaune took some deep breaths. He tightened his arms and tensed them up around the lowest part chair he could. He focused as hard as he could on his forearms just like Lian had tutored him to do. A faint white glow started to emit from his hands to his elbows. He lent as far forward as he could and slammed back into the chair’s back while bringing his arms forward into it, crushing the simple thin wood rods that made the chair’s back support.

Jaune’s strength and aura combined in his arms hitting the chair caused it to make small creaking and more importantly cracking noises that were very satisfying to Jaune’s ears. He did it again and again, each time getting more wild and forceful with throwing himself back into the chair. The cracking grew louder with each attempt. Finally, Jaune threw himself back too hard and he felt the chair tip back with him. His eyes went wide as he felt the chair fall back, dragging him with it.

The chair’s back hit the carpet with one finally ‘crack’. Jaune’s arms were crushed under it so he felt the back give in. Thankfully his aura stopped his arms from getting too damaged. Jaune wiggled his arms free from the broken off part of the chair. With his arms relatively free he was able to roll his body to the side, the seat of the chair followed with him since his ankles were still tied to its legs.

He tucked his legs in behind him and was able to reach the sheets around his ankles to start undoing the tied sheets. Thankfully, none of his girlfriends were masters in knot tying so the knot was very basic. Plus, the large sheets meant the knots were also large and thus easy to both feel and undo.

He freed his ankles and relished being able to stand on his feet again. He struggled getting his legs over his tied hands, but got there in the end. He yanked the soaked t-shirt out of his mouth and gasped in a deep breath of air, his jaw slightly sore from being crammed open so long. He bit down on the knot and pulled his hands forward, the sheet knot became so loose that it fell right off his hands. 

Jaune breathed heavily through his once again usable mouth. He looked down at his forearms. His wrists were a little sore and there was an already fading bruise on his right arm. He rubbed his minor injuries, then leveled a glare at the bathroom door. He still heard the shower running, so he couldn’t have spent too long breaking free. He was grateful for that, because he wanted his well-deserved payback.

*******In the Bathroom*******

Steam from the hot water filled the entire room. In the shower cubicle that took up almost a third of the bathroom, the three females of team JNPR were just starting to lather up their bodies. They’d done their hair first since that was always the biggest hassle for Pyrrha and Lian. While it may have been a tad bit cramped for the three of them, having someone to scrub their back made up for them. 

The showers in Beacon’s dorm rooms were nothing to laugh at. They were four feet wide and six feet long. Small, 2 x 2 inch white and light gray tiles made up the floor and three of the shower’s walls. The remaining wall was made up of clouded, half inch thick glass with a sliding door for an entrance. The shower head was mounted on the wall and released many powerful streams of water in a cone that hit most of the shower floor if it wasn’t interrupted. They were made this big to help accommodate some of the larger bodied huntsmen and huntresses in training, like the second year student Yatsuhashi Daichi. However, being this size also meant that the showers could also fit multiple, more average sized occupants. Which is what team JNPR’s three female members were currently using it for.

Pyrrha was gently rubbing Lian’s back while she worked on Nora’s. All three of them were facing the back of the shower, away from the wall with the shower head. The large spray of warm water was mostly hitting Pyrrha and Lian’s back, leaving Nora out of the stream in the back. However, the room was so warmed by the steam that Nora felt no chill at all being left out of the warm water.

Pyrrha huffed with her face scrunched a little in concentration. The noise made Nora look behind her. “Is something wrong Pyrrha?” 

“I was just thinking that…well...maybe we were a little too mean to Jaune.”

Nora rolled her eyes. “Oh you’re just too nice.”

“I’m serious Nora!”

Lian lightly nodded her head. “Three hours may have been a bit too long.”

Nora pouted when she heard her childhood friend agree with Pyrrha. “Oh come on you two. We all agreed that we needed to show Jaune how much he’s been ignoring us recently. And I didn’t hear either of you wanting to stop either. Come on, being in charge like that for once must have turned you two on too right?”

Pyrrha blushed pink. “I-I didn’t say that Nora! A-and that isn’t even the point! Jaune might be really angry with us now.”

“Oh it’s fiiiine. But if you’re really worried about it, we’ll make it up to him once we’re done in here. How about we let him tie us up next? Or how abou-”

* **SLAM** * 

Nora’s suggestion was cut off as the glass shower door was slid open with such force it bounced back and closed again. Before Nora could even register the door slamming open, which caused Pyrrha and Lian to jump back startled, and she herself was pushed into the smooth shower wall by a hand on her head. It wasn’t harsh or painful, but it was forceful enough to make her cheek smush against it and to keep her from moving easily. She didn’t need to wonder who it was holding her to the wall as Lian answered her unasked question.

“J-Jaune?”

Lian was correct. Jaune’s nude form had rushed into the shower and had Nora pressed against the wall with his left hand in less than three seconds. He also didn’t look too happy.

Everyone was quiet. The only sound any of them heard was the hiss of water coming out of the shower head. Jaune then spoke soft and evenly, but all the girls heard him loud and clear. “That wasn’t very nice of you girls, torturing me like that. Having your drop dead gorgeous bodies rubbing against me for so long, not letting me have any release? Pretty mean of you three.”

Pyrrha was the first to try and speak out of the three culprits. “J-Jaune, we’re sorry, but we o-”

Jaune raised his unoccupied right hand and cut Pyrrha’s apology off. “Pyrrha, let me finish.” Jaune’s voice then took on a husky tone. “You three did tease me a long time, but…” Jaune lowered his hand from silencing Pyrrha and placed it on Nora’s right ass cheek. He gave it a firm squeeze, letting the soft white flesh fill his hand and spill out between his fingers. Nora didn’t even try to hold back the moan she let out. Jaune kept squeezing her plump ass and continued to speak in that husky voice, “It did help me realize just how inattentive I've been recently to the three of you. How about you girls let me make up for it? Right. Now.” Jaune lifted his hand from Nora’s cheek and brought it back down in a good spank. The water on her ass and Jaune’s hand helped amplify the smack that resulted from it.

Nora moaned once again to echo the sound of Jaune’s hand hitting her ass. She then laughed lightly, excitement and arousal replacing the uncertainty Jaune’s sudden entrance had caused. She bit her lip in anticipation and asked, “Is that a promise Jaune-Jaune~?”

Jaune smirked and moved his hips forward to let his fully erect cock poke into Nora’s butt, just next to her smooth crack. “Damn right it is.” He looked over to Pyrrha and Lian, their eyes were locked on his hard cock pressing into Nora’s ass cheek. “And you three know I always keep my promises~.”

Jaune turned his attention back to the woman in his grasp. “Now, what do you say Nora?” He punctuated her name with another firm spank.

Nora let out a brief squeal as Jaune’s hand connected. She was already wet just from him playing with her ass and the anticipation of the fucking she was about to get. “I’d say fuck my big ass right now Jauney~!” 

Jaune laughed at Nora’s impatience. “Then stick out that ‘ _big ass_ ’ for me.”

Nora did just that with a smile. She slid down the smooth wall of the shower until she was bent almost 90 degrees as she pushed out her ass towards Jaune. Her ass pressed back into his cock, making the head slip off of her wet cheek. She pressed her hands and face against the smooth wall to support herself. She gave her ass an inviting shake, showing she was ready and waiting for Jaune to fuck her like he promised. 

And Jaune was never one to keep a lady waiting. He let go of Nora’s head, content that she’d stay put now like a good girl. He rubbed his hands over Nora’s wet ass, thankful that the water spray from the shower was now able to hit both their waists and a bit of their legs since Lian and Pyrrha had backed up a little. Water droplets decorated her cheeks like clear sprinkles. He followed one as it slid down from her lower back and into her crack, his next destination.

Jaune slid his hands easily up from her ass to her waist and readjusted his cock so it was hot-dogged between her soft cheeks. Nora shivered as Jaune pulled his hips back and slowly pushed his cock into her crack and hit her tight asshole. The movement of his cock along her cheeks and up to her hole both tickled and aroused her. There was only a brief pause before Jaune pulled her hips back towards him and forced the head of her cock into her ass.

Nora let a long blissful groan as Jaune slid inch after inch of his stiff cock into her ass. The shower water made it slide in smoothly, despite her hole being as tight as it was. She felt Jaune’s waist press into her behind, signally that he’d fit all of his meat in her. 

And Nora fucking loved it.

Any movement on her part caused spikes of pleasure to shoot through her bottom half and up her spine. She tried to move her ass in any way for more pleasure, but Jaune took care of the moving for her. He pushed her into the wall with his hips before pulling out and pushing right back in. He bottomed out once again, his waist smacking against her cheeks lightly as he shoved all nine inches in. He wasted no time before pulling back and began pounding into the tight asshole gripping his cock. Nora felt herself being pressed hard into the shower wall as Jaune thrusted away. Her tits and cheek were being pressed into the warm, wet wall each time Jaune thrusted back into her. Her teeth clenched as she let herself drown in the waves of pleasure that came over her from her ass being filled over and over.

Off to the side, Lian watched quietly as Jaune pistoned into Nora’s ass. Her thighs started to rub together as she got more and more turned on by the sight and the sounds of Nora unintelligible grunts and moans. She just started trailing a hand down to her pussy when a hand reached around from behind her and beat her to it. Lian gasped as another hand softly squeezed down on one of her sensitive breasts. 

“I see you’re enjoying the show as well Lian~.”

Lian’s breath hitched sharply when the hand on her pussy spread her lips open. “P-Pyrrha?” 

Pyrrha had indeed moved up directly behind Lian and started to feel the slender brunette up. She’d grown tired of just standing by the last few minutes, only moving to adjust the shower’s temperature. Her breasts pressed into Lian’s back as she pulled her closer. Pyrrha sank her fingers into Lian’s tit and pushed her middle finger into her inviting pussy, making Lian let out a high pitched squeak.

Pyrrha leaned her head in next to Lian’s and whispered, “Why should they be the only ones having some fun? How about we have our own little kind of fun~?”

Before Lian could even agree like she wanted to, Pyrrha started swirling her finger inside her pussy. She repetitively sank her fingers into Lian’s tit in a steady rhythm. Lian’s head tilted back and her eyes closed as pleasure shot up her body. Pyrrha smiled and giggled while she fingered and groped her teammate. 

Suddenly Pyrrha gasped as she felt something enter her own pussy. Without her realizing it, Lian had reached behind her with her left hand and slipped two of her own fingers into Pyrrha. Pyrrha’s pleasuring rhythms faltered as she had to adjust to the feeling of Lian’s fingers pumping into her.

Pyrrha breathed out deeply as she regained her composure. She looked to the left and met eyes with Lian. Without a word, Lian tilted her head to the side and Pyrrha captured her lips in a kiss in perfect sync. 

Before they could deepen it any further then Lian running her tongue over Pyrrha’s, an echoing SMACK followed by a loud, joyful squeal caught their attention and they looked back in front of them. 

While Pyrrha and Lian had started entertaining themselves, Jaune had kept thrusting his hips into Nora’s behind, making loud _‘paft’_ sounds when his hips hit Nora’s fat cheeks. Wonderful ripples went across her ass as Jaune railed into her. He loved watching how her bounce shook and jiggled with his thrusts. He let go of her hips with his right hand and brought it down on her ass cheek, making the SMACK sound the other two girls heard and Nora’s squeal as her eyes rolled up into her head slightly. 

After seeing how much Nora got off on getting spanked, Jaune paired each thrust with a spank. After ten hits, a bright circle had already formed on her left cheek and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, rapid, high pitched panting being the only noise that she made. Her eyes were completely glazed over in a fog of blissful pleasure. She couldn’t even scream as she came, her juices flowing out from between her legs freely.

Jaune quickly followed suit. He thrust a few more times, then hilted his cock into Nora’s ass. His cock began to throb wildly as he let loose streams of his cum into Nora. He let out a throaty groan as he felt a pool of his cum fill Nora’s ass. 

After a minute of cumming, Jaune felt himself stop and took that as his cue to pull out. He sighed as he brought his hips back and let his cock slip free. Nora’s asshole shut immediately afterwards, making sure not a drop of Jaune’s cum leaked out. 

Jaune let go of Nora’s waist and stepped back, watching as she limply slid down along the tile wall with a fucked silly smile like he’d never seen on her before. Her knees hit the shower floor and she fell over on her side, looking blissfully content with her fucking.

Jaune looked away from her and towards the two other girls in the shower, whose fingers were still skillfully working away at each other’s cunts. “So. Who's next ladies?”

Pyrrha answered first. “Well Jaune, I think I’ve gotten Lian here more than ready for some fun, so how about you _‘Make it up to her’_ first?” Pyrrha withdrew her hands from Lian’s front and gently pushed her towards Jaune. Lian stumbled a little with the wet floor and had to catch herself on Jaune’s chest to keep from falling. Her hands rested on his defined pecs as she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

At the same time, Jaune looked down at her with his usual warm small. His hands slid down her side and froze on her butt. Unlike Nora’s wonderfully fat and jiggly ass, Lian’s ass was firmer with a bit more muscle. However, it was also much more sensitive and Jaune was able to get a better grip on it.

Jaune demonstrated this by lifting his slender teammate up against him with his hands cupping both of her cheeks. She let out a small “Eep!” of surprise as she felt her feet leave the tiled floor. Almost instinctively, Lian wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck and her legs around his waist. Jaune chuckled after feeling Lian cling to him. “You’re so easy to lift Lian. And your firm ass cheeks are like perfect grips to hold you up while I do it.”

Lian blushed a little at the compliment and at her current position. “T-thank you Jaune. W-will you….will you please fuck me?”

Her answer came in the form of Jaune cock hardening and pressing up into her bottom. “You don’t even need to ask.” Jaune effortlessly lifted Lian a bit higher and turned to press her back against the tile wall he’d just fucked Nora against.

With her back pressed against the wall as support, Lian confidently loosed her arms around Jaune’s neck without fear of falling. Her hands were now on the back of his neck, her fingers intertwined. Her legs stayed locked around his hips and he kept a firm grip on her cheeks, his fingers sinking as much as they could into the flawless skin.

The two of them locked eyes. Lian was slightly blushing and Jaune looked calm. They didn’t say anything at first, letting the hiss of water fill the silence between them. Then Jaune slowly lowered Lian’s butt onto his stiff cock and slowly pushed into her. 

“A-aaah~!” Lian’s grip behind his neck tightened as she moaned in bliss. Jaune’s cock was perfectly thick for her. It stretched her ass so much that it always sent wonderful tremors through her body, but not too thick so it never hurt. Jaune made sure to never hurt them unless they asked for it.

Due to their current position, Jaune couldn’t push his whole nine inches into Lian, but he could fit more than enough to hit all of Lian’s sweet spots. Jaune drew his hips down and slid his dick out of her ass a little, not leaving the tight, warm asshole, but close to it. He didn’t stop looking Lian in the eyes while he humped back up into her, so he saw her face scrunch up in pleasure. As he thrust more and more, getting more forceful with each one, her scrunched up face turned into a face of utter bliss. Her eyes seemed to cloud as her jaw went slack. Moans unconsciously leaked out of her as she was bounced on the perfect cock for her. Her back was easily sliding up and down the wet wall tiles thanks to her long, silky smooth black hair being between the two of them. 

Their eye contact was broken when Lian pressed her head back against the shower wall as a cry of ecstasy came from her open mouth. No longer looking into Lian’s magenta eyes, Jaune’s gaze lowered to stare at her large chest. They were much bigger than anyone would have thought with just seeing Lian in her normal outfit. Jaune knew her wonderful secret though. That secret being that Lian wore chest bindings. Everyone thought she was a B cup, but in reality she was a borderline D cup with perky, pink nipples. 

And with Jaune humping into her firm ass, those D cups bounced up and down with her body. Jaune didn’t even try to look away. Instead, his eyes were locked on to every little movement her tits made, focusing on them to keep himself from getting lost in the amazing feeling of Lian’s tight ass trying to milk his still sensitive cock. To further distract himself, Jaune lent in closer and wrapped his lips around her right nipple. He rolled it between his lips before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it as hard as he could.

When Lian felt Jaune’s assault on her chest, the sigh of pleasure she was making turned into a surprised squeak of joy. “J-Jaune! My nipples! C-careful, they’re sensitive.” It was true. The bindings she usually wore had the side effect of making her chest extra sensitive, especially her nipples. So having Jaune suck hungrily on her breast while stretching her ass with his thick cock was a heavenly combination for her. Waves of pleasure were still radiating up her entire body from her ass with each time Jaune thrusted back into her and now small shocks from her chest were added in. Lian couldn’t focus on anything besides holding onto Jaune to keep her source of her as close as possible. 

This also meant that when Jaune felt Lian’s legs tighten around his hips, he also felt her asshole squeeze down even more on his cock. If he hadn’t been thrusting steadily and had all the shower water for lube up until then, he would have been hard pressed fitting his cock into Lian’s puckered hole. 

He glanced up briefly with his eyes to see her eyes glazed over more than usual. He released her hard nipple from his mouth and said, “I bet. You don’t let them free enough, always hiding them in those tight wrappings. I think it’s time they got some love.” Then without another word he went back to work and moved on to her other nipple, earning another squeak from Lian. He brought her left nipple into his mouth right away, flicking his tongue over it in his mouth. Lian’s grip tightening on the back of his neck was telling Jaune he was doing well.

Jaune kept doing all his motions in a steady rhythm, only breaking it a few times. Hump, suck, lick, and squeeze. He bit her nibble randomly to get more squeals from Lian when she grew too quiet. Hearing the usually very quiet woman’s moans and squeals of pleasure let him enjoy fucking Lian even more because he then knew that he was making her feel reeeeally good. 

Lian took it all in. Every ounce of pleasure was building up in her. From Pyrrha’s groping earlier to Jaune’s current relentless fucking and sucking. It was amazing. Every second was like a dream. She’d never even dreamed about feeling this good. In no time at all, Lian couldn’t take it all anymore.

Lian screamed out in pure bliss and satisfaction as she came. Her pussy letting out a flow of her juices right onto Jaune’s stomach. Her leg lock loosened as they grew weaker. Thankfully Jaune was strong enough to hold her up with his grip on her ass. 

Jaune listened to Lian’s wonderful screams and let go of her nipple with an audible ‘pop’. He felt her slip a little from his waist and had to put in more effort to hold her up. He sank his fingers into the soft flesh of her firm ass as he finally gave into his own pleasure. He’d been ignoring it to focus on Lian, but now he was free to cum.

Jaune let out a quiet roar and he let his third load of the night into Lian’s ass. It wasn’t as much as it had pumped into Nora, but still more than average. Lian’s legs released from his waist and hung limp. Jaune luckily didn’t let go of her and was able to keep holding her up. He kept holding her in his arms as they both took the time to catch their breath, both of them panting loudly, Lian having a very satisfied smile and her eyelids being too heavy to open. Finally Jaune lifted her up enough and let his cock slip out, a thin bridge of his cum briefly connecting them before it broke.

Jaune kept panting as he slowly lowered Lian to the shower floor, letting her sit on the shower floor with her back against the wall next to Nora who was still in the afterglow of Jaune’s pounding. He looked over to Pyrrha, who was suggestively biting her finger nail while a hand rubbed up and down her cunt. Even without the shower, Jaune knew she was dripping wet down there. “Sorry to keep you waiting Pyr.”

Pyrrha freed up her hands and took a big step towards Jaune, stopping right in front of him. “No worries at all Jaune. It was actually very arousing to see you three fuck like animals. Plus, I was able to keep the water warm for all of us. So I didn’t really mind waiting.” Her hand reached down and softly brushed up and down his still erect cock. “So long as you promise to still give me everything that Nora and Lian got~.”

Jaune smirked and grabbed her hips to pull her against him. Pyrrha just kept smirking sultrily at him, feeling his cock sandwiched between their stomachs.

“It would be my pleasure Ms. Nikos. Now, show me the ass of a champion ~.”

Pyrrha smirk grew even more hearing that. She swayed her hips side to side as she started to pivot in place. She was fully facing the glass wall and door side of the shower now, away from Jaune. Jaune gently rested his hands on her hips while she pushed her ass out towards him, placing her hands against the fogged up clouded glass. Her cheek joined her hands pressed against the glass as she looked behind her at Jaune.

Jaune, still slightly panting, stared down at the redhead’s perfect ass. It was like a perfect middle ground between Nora’s fat ass and Lian’s firm one. Jaune spread Pyrrha’s cheeks and gazed down at her smooth asshole. Then he got an idea.

Jaune kneeled down behind Pyrrha, putting his face level with Pyrrha’s ass and stared at her squeaky clean asshole. The shower’s stream of warm water hitting his head now along with her presented ass. Pyrrha blushed a little when she saw him drop to his current position. “J-Jaune! W-what are you doing?”

“I thought I could give you a little something extra to make up for taking so long to get to your turn. So don’t worry, just enjoy it.” 

Without another word, then Jaune moved in and licked Pyrrha’s puckered hole, getting a shocked “Eep!” out of Pyrrha. Jaune pushed his tongue into her next, his mouth pressed up against her soft cheeks. Without stopping, Jaune wiggled his tongue just like he would if he was eating her pussy, only with a bit more difficulty since her ass was much tighter.

Pyrrha meanwhile was speechless at what Jaune had surprised her with. Though not because she didn’t like it. In fact, it felt amazing! Jaune rarely ate their asses like this, saving it for special occasions. So as she bit her bottom lip, Pyrrha shoved her ass back farther into Jaune’s face to get his tongue in even deeper.

Jaune got her hint and grabbed her thighs to help pull her back. His face was buried as far into Pyrrha’s crack as it could go. He shook his head side to side, motorboating her bouncy ass cheeks. Pyrrha moaned, feeling Jaune’s warm tongue explore her ass after so long was wonderful.

But she wanted more. Much more.

“J-Jaune I-I-he!” Pyrrha got cut off from a squeak sneaking out of her caused by an unexpected jolt of Jaune’s tongue. When the pleasure settled a bit, she tried again. “I-I love what you’re doing, b-but please, I want more. I want you to fuck me!”

Jaune pulled back and wiped his mouth clean from the extra spit. He smiled and stood back up, glad he got the chance to catch his breath, so to speak. His lower half agreed to, with his cock standing proudly at full mast once again. “Sure thing Pyrrha. Let’s give you the fucking you deserve.” Jaune got into position and placed his firm hands on Pyrrha’s slender waist. He brought his hips forwards and easily started to slide his cock into her eager ass. Pyrrha immediately sighed in satisfaction. The feeling of being stretched by a cock that seemed made to be in her never grew old. Feeling it inside her again made her feel complete.

With no wasted time, Jaune had fit every inch of his cock into her ass and had started thrusting away, smacking his hips steadily into her flawless ass. It was exactly what Pyrrha needed.

The redhead still had her face and hands pressed against the glass wall of the shower. With each thrust Jaune made, she was rocked into the fogged up glass. Her long hair draped over her shoulder and nearly hung loosely towards the floor. “J-Jaune, h-harder! Please!”

Jaune didn’t verbally answer her, being distracted by the tight ring of Pyrrha’s ass squeezing up and down his shaft with each thrust, but he did his best to oblige her. He picked up the speed of his hips, thrusting into Pyrrha more wildly. Even though he was starting to get worn out, it still felt amazing having his cock being caressed by a warm, tight asshole.

The glass wall began to rattle slightly with how forcefully Jaune was pounding her into it. Pyrrha felt her large chest get pushed into the glass as well, her hard nipples being flattened along with most of her tits. It only added to her pleasure.

Jaune pounded away with a rough _‘pap pap pap!’_ coming from their colliding flesh. He looked down, and took in the sight of his cock being pistioned in and out of her inviting ass. Seeing how fast he was fucking her seemed to make how tired he really was dawn on Jaune. 

However, he refused to slow down. 

In seconds, he switched his position. After pulling her back towards him, stopping her tits from being squished into the glass, he let go of Pyrrha’s waist with his hands and leaned all the way forward, letting his chest rest against her back and his head against her left shoulder, laying it on top of some of her wet hair. He then wrapped both of his arms around Pyrrha’s front. His left arm went across her toned stomach and hooked onto her right side while his right arm reached up and gapped her newly freed left tit with his big hand. He loved how the soft flesh seeped between his fingers as he squeezed and how she moaned so loudly when she felt it. It also served as an excellent handle for pulling her into his thrusts, letting him pound her harder still. The _‘pap pap pap!’_ sound growing much louder, it was probably heard from the hallway outside their dorm.

Pyrrha, on her end of things, had a euphoric smile as her tongue limply hung out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back slightly while pleasure started to dull her senses. Her cheek was pulled off the glass as Jaune kept pulling her back into his thrusts. He definitely was fucking her harder just like she asked.

Jaune’s thrusts stayed strong as he started to pant heavily. He was getting closer and closer to cumming each time his cock pushed into her ass. He was still so sensitive from Nora and Lian, he didn’t have any hope of holding out for much longer. He loosened his hand on her tit briefly and squeezed right back down. He rapidly squeezed his hand around her soft mound and rolled it in his hand, getting Pyrrha to let out a long, unconscious moan. Her mind couldn’t process anything other than the pleasure she was getting assaulted with.

It wasn’t even a minute of thrusting, panting, and moaning later before Jaune couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his head up from her shoulder and said into Pyrrha’s ear, “I’m gonna cum Pyrrha. I’m gonna cum and fill up your ass just like Lian and Nora. Don’t spill a single drop of it you hear?” 

Pyrrha only nodded dumbly in response. Her tongue hung limply out of her mouth and swayed with each of Jaune’s thrusts. 

That was all the ‘ok’ Jaune needed. With a drawn out groan, he stopped holding back and started pumping every remaining drop of his warm Arc cum into Pyrrha. Once again, it wasn’t as much as earlier, but still enough to decently fill Pyrrha’s ass.

Pyrrha felt every drop of his thick, warm cum being pumped into her. His cock pulsing, his warm cum coating the inside of her ass, his hand clamping down on her breast! It was all too much. With a blissful scream, Pyrrha came. Her juices flowed freely down her legs and mixed with the shower water before flowing to the shower drain. 

After they both finished cumming, they fell silent, enjoying their afterglow. They hardly even felt the shower water hitting their waists and legs as they were so lost in their own bliss. After a few moments of rest, Jaune slowly pulled out of Pyrrha. Her ass kept squeezing around his cock the entire time, like it didn’t want Jaune’s cock to leave. But Jaune did pull out completely, and Pyrrha’s ass was left to close, now missing Jaune’s cock but still filled with his cum.

Now fully pulled out, Jaune stepped backwards until his back touched the tile wall. He was still breathing deeply, his chest visibly rising and falling as he used the wall for support. On her end, Pyrrha kept her hands pressed against the glass for her own support, but even with that, her legs slowly gave out and she fell backwards. Luckily, Jaune quickly caught her and lowered her gently to lie on the shower floor. When she was safely on the tiles, Jaune stood up and took a deep breath to wind himself down.

With everything slowing down, Jaune looked between all three girls in the shower. At some point, Nora had gotten control of her body again and crawled over to Lian who was sitting up against the shower wall. While Jaune had been fucking Pyrrha, Nora had pulled Lian in close and the two began having their own fun.

And Jaune got to watch just as the two finished up. 

Nora had two fingers steadily pumping into Lian’s pussy and Lian was doing the same to Nora, but with three of her more slender fingers. Their lips were locked with one another with their eyes closed. To Nora and Lian, they and the pleasure they were giving one another were the only things in the world right now. Nora sucked on Lian’s upper lip and Lian sucked on Nora’s lower lip as they frenched each other. Their unoccupied hands roamed between each other’s tits, giving a few squeezes, and their necks to pull them deeper into their kiss.

Jaune sadly had only started to watch this show near its end. He watched while Lian’s hand started pumping a bit faster and more frantically. Nora mimicked her childhood friend’s actions and joined her frantic hand motions. Their kiss broke when Nora pulled her head back and bit her lip while she squealed loudly. Lian chimed in with her own, more suppressed squeak. They both knew that they both couldn’t last anymore.

Their fingers slowed down as they came. Jaune saw them cum over each other’s hands and onto the tile floor. Their hands completely stopped moving as both of them panted. They opened their eyes to stare at each other, and to also notice Jaune’s staring. 

Nora managed to throw him a smirk through her panting. She wisely gave herself a few more seconds to compose herself before she tried to talk though. “Did you enjoy watching our little show Jaune-Jaune?”

Jaune felt his lips form a smile and nodded. “Very much so. But, I think that should be the closing act for the night.”

Nora pouted at that. “Awwww, how come?”

“For one, I’m at my little. I’m still drained from that teasing you tortured me with earlier.” Lian blushed and looked away while Nora just laughed lightly. “Second, Pyrrha still hasn’t gotten up from her turn yet.” The three of them looked towards the glass wall of the shower to see Pyrrha slumped over on her side from where she’d slid down to her knees. 

Jaune had to tear his eyes away from the champion’s perfect ass to focus on finishing his thought. “And finally, we’re nearly out of hot water. And I find it really hard to be hard in a cold shower.” 

Nora and Lian’s eyes widened slightly as they realized the shower water was now lukewarm at best. They looked past Jaune to see the shower nozzle turned all the way onto the hot setting, but the water was definitely colder than when they first started.

“Jaune’s right. We should get out.

Nora nodded with Lian’s statement. “Okay, okay, fine. Let’s get out before the water gets any nippier.”

Jaune smiled. “Good.” He turned around and walked over to the shower nozzle. The water shut off and left the team with a quiet that felt weird after having the background noise of the water for so long. Jaune slid open the door and was about to exit when he realized none of the others had moved. “What’s wrong girls?”

Lian avoided making eye contact with Jaune as she spoke, “We….may need your assistance.”

Nora chuckled. “Pyrrha’s not the only one that hasn’t recovered. We...sorta still can’t feel our legs.”

A soft satisfied moan signaled that Pyrrha finally seemed to have regained her composure slightly and lifted her head to face Jaune. “Hmmmmhhhh…Jaune, a little help?”

Jaune could only blink like an owl at his girlfriends.

*******15 minutes later*******

It hadn’t taken too long for Jaune to dry the three of them and himself off. As Jaune gently pushed the door to their bathroom open, he was really glad that he hadn’t closed the door to their bathroom all the way when he’d entered. It would have been pretty annoying trying to figure out how to open it with his hands and arms being full. 

Namely because he was carrying his girlfriends. He had Lian draped over his right shoulder, he carried Nora with his left arm wrapped around her waist, and Pyrrha had her arms wrapped around over his neck as she dragged her still limp legs behind him as he walked towards his bed. Nora was proudly smiling wider than Pyrrha or Lian, but all three of them had at least a little pink dusting on their cheeks.

Jaune reached his bed and gently lowered Nora onto the mattress close to the center. Then took Lian off his shoulders and put her down next to Nora. Finally, he slowly swung Pyrrha off his back to his front. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid her down as well. Now free from all of the extra wait, Jaune sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit. “The things I do for you three.”

Pyrrha giggled a bit at that. “Thank you Jaune. We really appreciate it.”

Nora smiled and flipped herself onto her back to look at Jaune. “We’d appreciate it more if you laid down with us though.”

Lian nodded. “It would certainly be nice.”

Jaune rolled his eyes and stood up straight again. Before he answered, a thought crossed his mind. “One sec.” Jaune quickly turned around and went over to the bed next to his and pulled off the red comforter before walking back over to his own bed. “Okay, make some room.”

As the three of them all shifted or sat up to give Jaune enough room to climb into his own bed, Nora spoke, “Hehe, good idea Jaune-Jaune.”

After Jaune carefully got into his bed, he threw the comforter over the four of them and let it flutter down on top of their nude forms. “I do have them from time to time.”

The girls all got comfortable again. Nora moved to lie on top of Jaune, her head resting on the right side of his chest. Lian settled in on Jaune’s right and rested her head on Jaune’s second pillow facing him. Pyrrha laid her head on Jaune’s left shoulder facing him and put a hand on his chest. When they were all settled, the girls closed their eyes and got ready to sleep. 

Silence briefly filled their dorm before Jaune spoke up, “I’m sorry.”

“What could you be sorry for Jaune? You were incredible. We all loved it and frankly we deserve it after teasing you for so long earlier.”

With slightly red cheeks Jaune looked over to look at Pyrrha, her eyes still peacefully shut. “N-no not that! I-I mean thank you, but that’s not what I was talking about. I meant I was sorry for not thinking of you three this morning. It’s been a while since the three of us spent time together, and it didn’t even occur to me to spend the weekend with you girls. I’m sorry for-” A slender finger pressing against his lips silenced his apology.

Once Jaune’s lips stopped moving against her finger, Lian pulled it away. Without opening her eyes she said, “Jaune, it’s okay.”

Pyrrha nodded her head along his shoulder. “We weren’t even that upset. We honestly should not have confronted you about it in the way we did in the first place.”

Nora rubbed her head against his chest. “Besides, you more than made up for it in the shower~.” Jaune knows Nora well enough to know she said that with that knowing, smug smirk she had.

Jaune chuckled lightly. Memories from their special hour in the shower would forever be ingrained in his head. “E-even so, I wanna make it up to you three. So tomorrow will be completely yours. We can all go to an all you can eat breakfast, then take a walk in Vale Park, and visit that pet story Pyrrha likes!”

Pyrrha giggled at how set on this her boyfriend was. “That sounds very sweet Jaune. I’d love that.”

Lian opened her mouth to respond, but was taken by surprise by a silent yawn slipping out. When it was done, Lian carried on with her previous thought. “As would I.” 

“You had me at breakfast.”

Jaune looked between all the three beautiful girls sleeping on him. He was surprised that they weren’t majorly bothered by how he’d acted earlier. He knew they wouldn’t want to debate over something like this when they were all getting ready to sleep, so he just smiled and said, “I love you girls.”

Pyrrha and Nora chorused back, “We love you too Jaune.” Lian would have obviously said it too, but a faint steady breathing coming from her told Jaune she’d already fallen asleep. Soon Nora followed Lian’s example, then Pyrrha, and finally Jaune too fell asleep.

Overall Jaune’s Saturday turned out to be just as eventful as any other day in Beacon, but without a doubt it was much more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I got almost a full year ago. To make it up to the commissioner, I gave him more words than he asked for for the same price. I hope you all enjoyed the story though!
> 
> Story Stats below:
> 
> Story Word Count Total: 9,058 Words  
> SFW Word Count: 1,175 Words  
> NSFW Word count: 7,883 Words
> 
> Total price (At a massive discount since it took so long to finish) = $6 SFW + $16 NSFW = $22
> 
> Posted on Ao3 on: April 4, 2020


End file.
